


In the words of Cap. Holt of B99: BONNNEEEEE!??!!?!?!

by polemisti



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Professor Jaskier | Dandelion, Sex Jokes, dumbass oxenfurt student, inspired by a piece of art i saw on tumblr and that is linked below, salt and pepper jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polemisti/pseuds/polemisti
Summary: None of Maja's classmates believed her when she told them Geralt of Rivia was in a very important meeting with Master Dandelion, and that obviously there would be an unprecedented shift of power, natural disaster, or major dragon attack to come in the near future. In fact, they seemed dead-set of the foolish idea that the White Wolf was visiting Oxenfurt to flirt with the professor! Fools, all of them.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 13
Kudos: 243





	In the words of Cap. Holt of B99: BONNNEEEEE!??!!?!?!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the story is this - while Jaskier was teaching in Oxenfurt, Geralt visited him as frequently as he could and students were witnesses of a lot of them flirting in the halls~](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/576829) by daryshkart. 



The first time the Witcher visited Oxenfurt, most students assumed he was there to teach a class. History, perhaps? Maybe anatomy. But when Maja of Novigrad showed up early in the afternoon to Master Dandelion’s classroom to drop off a paper on political espionage in the last century, she discovered the truth—Geralt of Rivia was at Oxenfurt to visit her professor.

When she entered the lecture hall, both of their heads lifted sharply, and she could hear the Witcher cut himself off. Embarrassed at her intrusion, Maja’s cheeks darkened, and she sputtered to explain that she was just here to drop off a paper and that she didn’t mean to intrude on what was surely a matter of life and death. However, before she could get any of those words out, her professor spoke, “Maja! A pleasure to see you today. Please feel free to drop the paper off on that desk right there. I’ll have it graded by Friday,” with a smile, she was dismissed.

None of her friends believed Maja when she told them Geralt of Rivia was in a very important meeting with Master Dandelion, and that obviously there would be an unprecedented shift of power, natural disaster, or major dragon attack to come. The Witcher never did teach a class.

The second time Geralt of Rivia came to Oxenfurt, Maja of Novigrad was determined to figure out why. When she saw the Witcher and her professor walking together in the halls, she took the long way to class in order to hear snippets of their conversations. If a national pandemic or world changing monster attack was happening in Oxenfurt, Maja wanted to be the first to know. She read into every lesson Master Dandelion taught, looking for secret wording or signs of distress. While she found no proof of imminent danger, she did see her grades in his class go up a bit. Soon enough, The Witcher left Oxenfurt, and Maja forgot about her quest, and continued her schooling.

He didn’t return for a while. It must have been at least a year, Maja reasoned, when she saw the Witcher in the halls of her University. He looked a bit lost, she noted, watching him wander the halls alone with a scrap of parchment in his hand. Other students seemed to give him a wide berth of space to walk, veering around him like water around a river rock.

“He doesn’t teach on Wednesdays!” she yelled across the hall before she could stop herself.

“Huh?” he turned around, meeting her gaze.

“Master Dandelion… he doesn’t teach on Wednesdays,” there was an awkward silence between them as students continues to move around them to their classes, “He does have office hours though. I can show you where his office is, if you’d like.”

He only nodded, and they were on their way, weaving through halls and trudging up winding stairs through towers. Maja was never too good at keeping quiet, and mentioned various traits of the University as they passed them, “I promise I’m not leading you to your death, or anything,” she laughed awkwardly, noting as the hallways had less students in this wing, and the drapes were dustier, “the professor changed offices this year. I asked why he wanted such a remote office, and he says its because he prefers the view—which is nice, don’t get me wrong, but I think it’s for another reason…”

“And what reason is that?” he said beside her, faint smile on his lips.

“He hates his co-workers,” she stage-whispered in the empty hallway, “we’re almost there,” she smiled. 

Finally, they reached the office, and Maja knocked softly on the door, hearing a muffled ‘come in!’ from the other side. Opening the door, she waved the Witcher in, and waved a hello at her professor before heading to her class, which she would surely be late for by now.

“Geralt! What a pleasant surprise,” said Jaskier, “Come in! Come in! And Maja, thank you for escorting my friend here to my office. I’ll see you in class tomorrow.”  
“I’ll see you then, Professor.” She said over her shoulder as she began her light jog to class.

As the door behind him closed, Geralt of Rivia smiled at the man before him, “That girl that always follows us when I visit escorted me here. I like the office.”

“Yes, well, she’s probably convinced you’re here to warn me of a killer tornado to the east. She’s a smart girl, just not particularly wise. It’s good to see you Geralt.”

From that moment on, Maja was graced with a curt nod of recognition when she saw the Witcher in the halls of Oxenfurt.

Sitting in her dorm with her roommate Klara, she mused over the possible reason the Witcher was on campus this week, “You know… I heard progress against the Nilfgaardians is being made on the northern front, perhaps he’s here about that.”

“Or…” Klara started, “he’s here to… you know… bone the bard?”

“What?” responded Maja.

“Penetrate the poet? Thrust into the—”

“Okay!” Maja interrupted her roommate, “That’s enough of that… There is no way that the Witcher is… you know…”

“Impaling the—” Klara offered.

“Nope!” Maja interrupted.

To everyone but Maja, it was painfully obvious why the Witcher was visiting the Bard. When they walked in the halls together, Jaskier flirted with Geralt relentlessly, and the Witcher wasn’t much better. He would offer to carry Jaskier’s scrolls to the lecture hall while they walked, and Jaskier brushed hair from Geralt’s eyes when his arms were full. 

It became a running joke for students of Oxenfurt to watch them laugh in the halls together, or catch them talking quietly before or after lectures, a tradition passed on from upperclassmen to underclassmen over the years.

On one particularly long visit by the Witcher, during Maja’s last year at Oxenfurt, Klara and other students joked about the possibility of an Oxenfurt wedding. Maja wasn’t taking any classes with Master Dandelion during her last year, but had made a name for herself with her former professor as an excellent scholar and lighthearted stalker, and made light conversation with him in the halls when they bumped into each other. While Maja had all but dropped the idea that every visit by the Witcher was a sign of impending doom, she still didn’t believe the silly claims made by her less mature classmates that White Wolf, Geralt of Rivia, would travel so far so often just to flirt with her silly professor.

That was, of course, until she walked into his office one morning to find the two kissing in the professor’s office chair like a pair of horny teenagers. Maybe her classmates weren’t so silly after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Summary:  
> Klara: They’re just boning.  
> Maja: What?! Gross! Klara! Those are our dads!  
> Maja: I mean, that’s not what I think. Master Dad is just my professor!  
> Klara: Wow…
> 
> Check me out on tumblr:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemisti


End file.
